


Slow Burn

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comeplay, Ear Kink, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Grizzop never slows down. Almost never.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> No canon timelines we die like champions of Artemis

Everything Grizzop did, he did with a certain frenetic energy. This included Oscar Wilde.

From the first growling, toothy kiss, their relationship had been frenzied, an arrow loosed from the bow of Artemis herself, zipping forward with unstoppable momentum. It took Oscar a while to realize when they had moved from having passionate hatesex to having passionate just-plain-sex, because Grizzop never thought to inform him he no longer hated him. He had the audacity to laugh when Oscar mentioned it. "Keep up," he said, and grinned with all his teeth.

So, yes, their courtship was - chaotic. Quick. _Frantic,_ some might say. Oscar was happy enough with it, and Grizzop couldn't abide the thought of slowing for anything, and so it went.

But. Well.

The first time Oscar noticed it, Grizzop was between his legs, his teeth dangerously, delicately, grazing along Oscar's thighs. "Do be careful with those," Oscar said, breathless, just to have something to say.

Grizzop looked up, smirking, both hands curled around Oscar's prick. He clicked his jaws together. Oscar grabbed at him; his hand brushed against Grizzop's ear; it flicked like a cat's, three rapid twitches, and Grizzop's eyes went dark. Oscar cataloged that away and promptly fell back with a wavering cry as Grizzop bent and swallowed him to the hilt.

* * *

The second time was more deliberate, a long luxurious scratch along Grizzop's scalp as they stole a panting, desperate moment together, fully-clothed, far too close to where the others were asleep to be considered proper. Grizzop caught him by the wrist; in the dark, Oscar could just make out the way his expression had gone briefly slack, before snapping back into something controlled and taut.

"Not now," he hissed.

"Why not?" Oscar asked.

"No time," Grizzop said, and kissed him before he could argue. He made, Oscar had to admit, a compelling case.

* * *

Oscar made plans for the third time. Not rose petal and candlelight plans - that was just as likely to get him a kick to the shins as anything else - but there was time, and privacy, and a chance for Grizzop to slip unnoticed into his rooms once night had fallen.

Grizzop eyed him suspiciously from where he was perched on the edge of Oscar's bed. "You're plotting something," he said.

Oscar smirked, sketching idly on a bit of scrap paper on his desk, his back to the irritable ball of energy currently glaring at him. "I don't know what you mean," Oscar said. His voice dripped with faux innocence.

"Liar," Grizzop snapped. He hopped off the bed and started towards Oscar's side. "You're making me _wait._ You don't do that unless you have _schemes."_

Oscar swooped over to intercept him. "Just minor business," he said, nudging Grizzop back towards the bed. "I know how you hate to wait."

"Wilde - " Grizzop began, irritated, impatient. Oscar kissed him, deliberately soft and slow, one hand dragging along his jaw. "Mmph," Grizzop said. He hopped onto the bed and tugged at Oscar's collar. "Come on, get a move on."

Oscar caught himself on his elbows, grinning down at Grizzop. "You're always in such a rush," he said. "We have all night, you know."

"Hop to it, then," Grizzop said.

Oscar smirked and dipped his head. "Hopping," he murmured, and stroked a fingertip along Grizzop's ear. The effect was immediate. Grizzop hissed through his teeth and arched off the bed, his ear flicking up towards Oscar's touch. "Oh, that _is_ interesting."

"Smug bastard," Grizzop said, but it lacked heat. He shivered as Oscar danced his fingers along the shell of his ear. "Come on," he growled, hooking a leg around Oscar's waist. "Come on, come on, _come on!"_

Oscar dipped his free hand between Grizzop's thighs, kissing along Grizzop's neck. "Don't let me stop you," he said against his skin. He rubbed a slow circle behind Grizzop's ear, and beneath him, Grizzop let out a noise somewhere between a snarl and a whine and came, twitching, against Oscar's stomach.

"Right," Grizzop said, going briefly limp before trying to flip Oscar onto his back. "Roll over, I'm paying you back."

Oscar went willingly but reached up to caress Grizzop's ear, smiling slowly as he shuddered and leaned into it. "I don't think I'm finished yet," he said. "Why don't we test out that stamina of yours."

* * *

In Oscar's experience, goblin anatomy was nothing short of a gift. Grizzop, if so inclined, was capable of coming once, having his wicked way with Oscar, and coming _again_ while Oscar was stunned and panting in the afterglow. It didn't happen often - Grizzop was too impatient, too inclined towards something fast and filthy - but it tugged at Oscar's interest, that rapid recovery rate of his.

Which was how Grizzop ended up in Oscar's lap, squirming and snarling and urging Oscar to _go faster, dammit._

Oscar laughed, low and fond, lowering his head to Grizzop's shoulder to watch his own hand smooth down the muscled expanse of Grizzop's stomach. "We have all night," he said again, turning to murmur the words directly into Grizzop's ear. He pressed a kiss to his earlobe, nibbling gently, just the faintest touch of pressure from his teeth. Grizzop made a high noise as if all the breath had rushed out of him.

He was taut as a bowstring in Oscar's arms, the muscles in his stomach fluttering, both hands clawing wildly at Oscar's wrist. He rolled his hips back, pressing against the hard curve of Oscar's prick in an obvious ploy to tempt him. Oscar dipped his hand lower, sliding his fingers through the slick release pooling in the divots of Grizzop's hips, stroking one finger along the underside of Grizzop's cock. "Is there something you want?" Oscar asked lightly. Grizzop twitched.

"I'm going to take your kneecaps," he hissed, then muffled a cry when Oscar licked the long curve of his ear, his lips grazing the tapered tip of it. He panted into Oscar's skin, teeth bared just enough for Oscar to make out their points. Oscar bit the soft tip of his ear and Grizzop, caught on an exhale, _wailed,_ his cock twitching as he came over Oscar's fingers before going boneless.

"All right?" Oscar asked.

"Ngh," Grizzop said. He was still clinging to Oscar's wrists, but less urgently now, his grip loosened. Wilde could feel his breath, still quick but deeper now. He pressed a palm to Grizzop's cock, expecting to find him soft and spent. Instead he was hard and hot and dripping, and arched eagerly into his touch, a long, languid motion, nuzzling into the curve of Oscar's neck.

"Good gods, Grizzop," Oscar said. His hand made a slick, obscene noise as he stroked up Grizzop's prick. "I didn't realize you were so insatiable."

"You started it," Grizzop said, voice sated and a little dreamy. He wriggled his hips, reaching down to adjust Oscar's cock so that it could slide into the space between Grizzop's thighs. Grizzop made a long, satisfied noise and leaned back against Oscar's chest. "Finish it," he said, and moved his hips in a lazy circle.

Oscar circled both their pricks in his hands, rubbing over Grizzop's head with his thumbs. "It would be my pleasure," he said, tilting his head to speak directly into Grizzop's ear. Grizzop shivered pleasantly, a sigh escaping him as Oscar pressed a series of tiny kisses to the shell of his ear.

Oscar could not have hoped to last long, not with Grizzop squirming against him and making tiny, encouraging noises, his hands dipping to cover Oscar's own, his hips grinding relentlessly. Oscar sank his teeth into Grizzop's ear lobe, and Grizzop cried out, coming for a third time, fingers scrabbling at Oscar's hands as he stroked Grizzop through his orgasm. Oscar's own cock twitched and he panted into Grizzop's ear as he came at last, pressing sloppy kisses to whatever part of Grizzop he could reach.

Before giving Grizzop time enough to recover, Oscar flipped him onto his back and slid off the bed, sinking to his knees, dragging Grizzop forward to suck the come from his skin. He had expected - _something,_ cursing or wriggling or possible a knee to the head. Instead Grizzop lay sprawled where Oscar had left him, groaning weakly, his eyes dazed and far away. Oscar hummed and resolved to take his time, dragging his tongue slowly over Grizzop's skin, licking away every drop of come, then coaxing his hands up to suck those clean, too.

When Oscar finally swallowed down Grizzop's prick, he let out a muffled sound and came immediately, hips inching off the bed, otherwise limp and docile. Oscar crawled onto the bed, splaying his palm over Grizzop's heart. It thrummed like a jackrabbit against him, and Grizzop folded a hand over Oscar's.

"I'm getting you back for that," Grizzop said eventually, once his heart had steadied and he had finally opened his eyes.

Oscar grinned. "I assure you," he said, "I'm looking forward to it." 


End file.
